


Satisfication

by Icarus_Flew



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Shameless Smut, basically ur brat and then u get fucked, everyone has a good time, there isn't exiplict consent given but you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Flew/pseuds/Icarus_Flew
Summary: i have nothing to say about this.everyone is out of character, silver is horny, i'm silver's friend and i don't want to be replaced and i also want to make her happy so i wrote this. the rest of you can enjoy deepthroating the dick of the first president of united states too, though. might become a series, silver is really horny.
Relationships: Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington, Benjamin Tallmadge/Reader, George Washington/Everyone, George Washington/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Satisfication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theodosia Tallmadge (SilverDragonoid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/gifts).



You shook your head as you stepped into the general’s office. Tallmadge was already waiting for you there. They knew your secret, both of them. Knew that you’d ran away from home, knew that there was more hiding under your shirt than one would think,knew that if anyone found out, you’d probably be executed. They hid your secret, Ben would help you bind and Washington would make sure that only nurses he trusted would work with you when you got injured. Life was better when you were with them.

Tonight wasn’t going to be easy, though. Washington didn’t think that he should give Hamilton a battalion, and you clearly disagreed. Ben was supposed to help the two of you talk about it.

And you talked. For hours, you talked and talked. The sun had long set and the rest of the soldiers had gone to sleep. You, on the other hand, were very awake and very angry, and Washington seemed to not really care about how much he was pissing you off. All three of you were standing as you argued, and suddenly, Washington made a comment about your own mind being clouded by your crush, and the next thing you knew, your hand was raised to slap him. 

That didn’t work.

In a second, you found yourself pinned against the wall, your wrists pinned above your head, one of his hands on your waist, his hot breath so close to you, and you heard that beautiful southern accent whisper to you. 

“Wanna try that again, darlin?”

Your eyes were blown wide, and for a second, you were barely able to speak. No-but-you had never expected that the general would find you as beautiful as you found him. You had spent ages imagining those strong hands on you, spent ages imagining all the cruelties he could perform on you, dear lord you were ready to beg for him to continue. This time, you didn’t need to, though it would surely happen in the future.

Suddenly,you could feel the cold air on your skin as he ripped your shirt off, it seeming so easy for the powerful man holding you, before he turned to Ben. 

“Benjamin,clean the desk. Gotta bend the bitch over something, or she might start barking too much.”

And then he turned back to you.

“So, darlin, you really thought you could get away with it? Thought you could bitch and bite and I wouldn’t do anything? Wrong. I’m gonna show you your place, and I doubt that you will enjoy it. Maybe if you beg Ben nicely, he might be permitted to help you after I’m done with you, but I wouldn’t be sure about it.”

And the next thing you knew, you were bent over the table, Benjamin holding your wrists behind your back, and the general was holding your head in place as he thrusted into your mouth. He was huge, you couldn’t breathe, but there was nothing you could do except take it, you couldn’t close your mouth, you couldn’t beg, your gag reflex was fighting desperately and you felt helpless against him, and there was nothing you could possibly do about it.

The general was known to be quiet. But not now, not in privacy, not when he has you right where he wants you.

“Oh, aren’t you just beautiful like this, gagging on my cock like a little whore? Crying and choking cause you can’t do anything else? You look like a mess and there is drool dripping down your chin, pathetic, childish little thing… I should have you like this again, I think. I should also have your beloved Lafayette and Hamilton here, don’t you think? Maybe I wouldn’t participicate at all. Maybe I’d tie you up and let the boys play with you however they like. Wouldn’t it be a pretty picture, Ben fucking your mouth as Lafayette and Hamilton take turns playing with your pussy? They’ve talked about it, you know, Lafayette has often mentioned how pretty you’d look like this, and I must admit that he was right.Fuck-”

He thrusted deep into your throat. The bitter taste wouldn’t leave your tongue anytime soon and you were forced to swallow it all. He kept his softening cock inside your mouth for a few more minutes before pulling out, humming.

“Benjamin, would you be so nice and make sure that our little whore doesn’t leave unsatisfied?”

And of course, the boy obeys. You do not disobey George Washington here.

Your pants are pulled down and the boy’s head is between your legs, and his hands are spreading your thighs, and there is nothing in this world except pure pleasure. You cry from how good it feels and you are helpless once more. You are free to speak now, though it must be hard to do anything but moan as he works that golden tongue. He makes you come four times before you are allowed to leave. Hamilton gives you a knowing look when you enter your shared room, and Laurens merely scoffs, turning a page in his sketchbook.


End file.
